¿amigos? ¿novios? ¿amantes? Decídete
by JustMeACrazyTwilighter
Summary: Mi mejor amiga, no es normal… para nada, tiene un novio, amante y amigo hermoso muy hermoso, estoy enamorada de él. un día yo cometí el estúpido error de confesarle que estaba enamorada de su novio y Bum! La reacción de ella no fue la que nadie esperaba no no! Fue totalmente diferente... una historia llena de amistad, amor y humor, dedicada a Flor o Lily Masen :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! __ Bienvenidos a mi nueva locura, regalo de navidad para mi Best Friend, Lily Masen Cullen o Flor, los que leen "la tortura" saben quién es. Te quiero loquita, feliz navidad! _

_Leer la aclaración de abajo, Gracias._

**Disclaimer: Twilight, no me pertenece lastimosamente, pero la trama si es mía y en parte de Lily Masen o Flor que la historia está dedicada a ella.**

**Cap.1 **

**Voy a conquistar al novio, amigo y amante de mi BFF **

**BellaPov **

Mi mejor amiga, no es normal… para nada, tiene un novio, amante y amigo hermoso muy hermoso, estoy enamorada de él, pero tranquilos no soy la villana de la novela que quiere robarse el novio, amante y amigo de su mejor amiga, simplemente estoy enamorada de él desde hace un año, pero no tengo intención de quitárselo… no soy así, no sé como mierda soy amiga de Nessie ¡somos totalmente diferentes! Ella es muy positiva yo soy negativa, ella es sociable yo soy insociable, ella es popular yo no soy, pero hay otra cosa un día yo cometí el estúpido error de confesarle que estaba enamorada de su novio y Bum! La reacción de ella no fue la que nadie esperaba no no! Fue totalmente diferente. Todo empezó hace un año….

_**Flashback 2010:**_

_Escuela nueva, nuevo pueblo, chica nerd nueva, todo nuevo. Puff mi vida es lo mismo siempre, una porquería… ¿mi aspecto? Normal, no soy fea simplemente que no tengo el cuerpo de modelo que todo el mundo quiere tener. No tengo por qué quejarme de mi apestosa vida, yo soy así yo quiero ser así, prefiero estar en mis fantasías que ir a una fiesta de verdad, prefiero tener soñar con el verdadero amor en vez de acostarme con cualquiera._

_Hoy es el primer día de escuela en Forks, el pueblo más chico y frio de estados Unidos, es mas creo que del mundo, pero lo amo, es acogedor y lindo. Me mude aquí porque mis padres han hecho un nuevo negocio con unas familias se llamaba por ahí, no se mucho la historia, pero acepte a venir a mudarme con mis padres. Tengo 16 y ha esta edad gracias a Dios no he salido en el programa de "16 and pregnant" ósea soy virgen, no he dado mi primer beso, y lo más cerca que estado de un chico es para hacer algún trabajo de la escuela._

_Las clases pasaron igual que cuando vivía en chicago, tranquilas, sin ningún cabrón o cabrona que interrumpiera mi tranquilidad, oh! Olvide decir que me gusta decir palabras sucias… me hace sentir un poco rebelde además de leer escenas candentes en mis libros de "50 sombras de grey" y en los fanfics M que leo, es lo único que he hecho en mi virginal vida. Era la hora del almuerzo yo estaba sentada en una mesa apartada con Ángela, la conocí en la clase de español, es un poco mas callada que yo, pero es una buena compañía. _

_Estaba distraída viendo como los chicos y las chicas hablaban y se reían a carcajadas, felices y yo aquí nada mas viéndolos, cuando la puerta se abrió de la cafetería se abrió y ella entro, era una chica alta y hermosa, su cabello chocolate cobrizo caía largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, en su cara llevaba una sonrisa y sus ojos verde oscuro brillaban. Camino con gracia hasta una mesa, no era una típica chica que se creía la mejor y bla bla, ella era diferente, no tenia bronceados falsos en su piel, sus pechos y nalgas no eran exageradamente grandes como se la operan las demás, no usaba maquillaje, simplemente un labial rojo pasión, su belleza era natural, entonces vi como abrazaba y besaba a un tipo que no podía ver._

_-Renesmee Carlie mejor conocida como Nessie- dijo Ángela- capitana del equipo de porristas, reina de la escuela desde los 11 años y la persona más amable que puedas conocer, pero obviamente no es de nuestra clase ella es popular, la más popular de la escuela, trata de acercarte a ella y Las malditas Jessica y Tanya te caerán encima – escuche atentamente la historia de angie hasta que no entendí._

_-¿Cómo así que te caerán encima?- pregunte_

_-Jessica y Tanya son porristas y populares, pero vienen siendo las guarda espaldas o eso es lo que creen ellas que son, para obtener la reputación que tienen ambas cuidan de que nadie de la clase inferior de nessie se acerque a ella, o si no te veras con el bullying hecho por Jessica y Tanya. Renesmee no es parte de su "jueguito" es mas siquiera se junta con ellas, la mesa de los populares se divide en 2._

_Mesa 1 ahí están los más populares: Renesme ella es casi perfecta tiene todo lo que una chica quiere tener hija de la hermosa y rica Esmerald- dijo señalándola_

_Alice Brandon: la felicidad emana de ella reina de la moda es envidiada por sus hermosas ropas, ella misma las confecciona desde los 12 años- dijo ahora señalando a una chica muy bajita con facciones de hada con cabello negro azabache cortado corto y en puntas rebeldes, sus ojos eran chocolate claro_

_Edward Cullen: hijo del Doctor Hot Carlisle dicen que no hay persona más hermosa que Edward fóllame Cullen ha ganado trofeos y ha salido en televisión tocando el piano y guitarra desde los 4 años, nació en Inglaterra llego a estados Unidos cuando tenía 2 años - lo señalo y lo vi fue como si mi mundo se hubiera detenido, nunca había sentido algo así era un hermoso chico de cabello cobrizo, cuerpo fornido, pero no tanto, sus ojos eran de un extraño color dorado verdoso era hermoso.- ah! Olvide decirlo- dijo Ángela sacándome de mi ensoñación- es novio de renesmee desde los 14, es la pareja más hermosa que puede existir, aunque todo el mundo desea a Edward nadie tiene la intención de hacer romper a Edward y nessie. El amor que se tienen es tan extraño y hermoso que nadie quiere terminarlo_

_Wao! De verdad se tienen que querer, ambos son hermosos, encajaban perfectamente, era como uno de mis libros "perfecto" - pensé con un poco de tristeza_

_Emmett McCarthy: capitán del equipo de futbol americano llevamos casi 4 años consecutivos ganando gracias a él, dicen que no hay nadie más fuerte que el- señalo a un chico con cara de niño y muy muy muy grande. Estaba riéndose a carcajadas que cuando lo vi me dio ganas de reírme con él._

_Rosalie Hale: a los 5 años gano como "beautiful Girl" desde ahí a ganado más de 30 trofeos como modelo es la novia de emmett- señalo a una chica rubia muy hermosa con cara de ángel, su cuerpo era perfecto como toda chica sueña._

_Jasper Hale: es el chico más cariñoso del mundo, da los mejores consejos del mundo, siendo hijo de Carolina Hale la súper patinadora de hielo y hermano de la modelo Rosalie Hale es lo que lo ha convertido en popular. Es novio de Alice._

_Jacob Black: es hijo del director de cine Billy Black, hace las películas mejores películas de miedo y crimen- señalo a un chico moren, con bastantes músculos no tanto como emmet, pero si tenia bastante._

_-ah sí? No había oído de su padre…- le dije a Ángela._

_-como que no? Es el que hizo "el bosque del mal" y "Bone Hunter" _

_- enserio? Wow esas películas son buenísimas, no sabía que él era el director- le dije_

_y Jane Volturi: hija de Aro Volturi, sobrina de Marco Volturi y Cayo Volturi, los hombres más importantes de Italia, su padre la envió acá con su madre y su hermano, por un tiempo- señalo a una chica chiquita no tanto como Alice, su cabello era rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros, era muy bonita._

_Ellos son populares por su belleza y amabilidad. Son como ángeles- dijo ella._

_Mesa 2 ahí están los arrastrados de los populares: Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali, Tayler Crowley y Lauren Mallory._

_Ellos se creen populares, solo porque andan como un chicle pegados a lado de ellos._

_-Mi amor ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?- un chico se acerco a Ángela y le dio un beso._

_¡Qué mierda! Ahora si soy la única que no tiene novio- pense_

_-Bella él es mi novio Ben- dijo Ángela sonriendo_

_-mucho gusto bella- me tendió la mano bienvenido al grupo de los normales- dijo Ben _

_- me reí y gustosa acepte su mano._

_- cada vez la calidad de la comida aquí disminuye- dijo un chico de cabello chocolate._

_-hola Alec ¿como estas?- pregunto Ángela_

_- aquí bien la escuela no puede mejorar esta porquería de…- y entonces se dio cuenta de mi presencia- ummm… hola- saludo un poco nervioso ahora._

_-eehh… hola- salude igual de nerviosa que el._

_-ups! Este… Bella él es Alec Volturi hermano de Jane Volturi ¿te había hablado de ella cierto?- pregunto Ángela_

_- si angie- respondí, pero tenía una pregunta en mente… si su hermana era popular ¿porque el no? _

_Alec era alto muy alto, su cabello era chocolate oscuro, sus ojos de un hermoso gris, tenía un marcado acento italiano._

_Desde ese día me di cuenta que ellos iban a ser grandes amigos mios…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**2011**_

Segundo año viviendo en forks, el año pasado tuve que admirar la hermosura de Edward sin poder hablarle o conocerle ¿Por qué? Oh! Simplemente mi puta timidez no me deja, envidie el amor que se tenían Ness y Edward, como quisiera poder encontrar a "mi Edward" si… así había llamado a mi amor, en vez de "príncipe azul" era "mi Edward" Ángela se volvió se puede decir mi mejor amiga, bueno mi única amiga, Ben era muy Gracioso, pero con Alec me entendía mejor, el era tranquilo y callado, me agradaba. Aunque ahora ellos eran mi grupo de amigos, yo siento todavía que no encajo, a veces siento que lo mío es la soledad, voy a quedarme sola y sin esposo, no voy a tener hijos y no tendré amigos, seré Virgen eternamente…cuando trabaje solo trabajare… si lo sé soy muy pesimista.

Estaba sentada en mi asiento de biología, pensando profundamente cuando…me tocaron el hombro.

-Oye ¿me puedo sentar aquí? no hay más puestos…-

Parpadee varias veces delante de mi estaba nada más y nada menos que Renesmee, la chica más hermosa del colegio.

-ehhh ahhh ss…sssiii cla cla… claro- tartamudee como una estúpida.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Ella empezó a hablarme y yo deje mi timidez a un lado y le hable

Rápidamente ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, era loca, amable, pervertida, graciosa muy graciosa me hacia reír, pero era totalmente diferente a ella, es la primera vez que me sentía que encajaba con ella, nuestra relación de amigas fue creciendo con el tiempo, hasta que un día ella me invito a su mesa! A su maldita Mesa! La mesa de los populares! Yo le dije a ella que no! Que no podía irme con ella, yo estaba con Alec, Ángela y Ben, no podía dejarlos, yo no era popular no podía estar en esa mesa. Nessie insistió, insistió e insistió o tal vez no me manipulo, me manipulo y me manipulo hasta que tuve que aceptar, si no lo dije ella tenía la extraña costumbre de "Manipular" no era de ese tipo de manipuladores que te decían "Haz lo que te digo o si no mato a tu familia" ella era algo así "haz lo que te digo o si no, no te digo lo que me paso ayer" y a mí la curiosidad me mata y obligada acepto, me acostumbre a saber todo sobre Nessie y ella sabe todo sobre mi, que cuando me dice que le paso algo, no aguanto y quiero saber. Bueno le explique a Ángela, Ben y Alec y ellos me entendieron.

Me senté en la bendita mesa… tengo que admitirlo ese día temblaba como mierda, pero mi temor se fue cuando todos me recibieron como uno de ellos, eran acogedores y graciosos, y ahí si sentía que pertenecía que ese era mi grupo, Ángela, Ben y Alec me caían bien, no sentía que encajaba bien con ellos.

¿Cambie? Si, se puede decir que estar con ellos me cambio, ahora hablaba mas, bromeaba, mi sentido del humor aumento gracias a emmett, me vestía mejor gracias a Rosalie y Alice, era más positiva gracias a Jasper que me aconsejo mucho, era una pervertida gracias a todos… era perfecto adoraba mi vida ahora, salvo por una cosa, seguía sin encontrar a "mi Edward" observaba más de cerca como Nessie y El se quería y eso me ponía triste, intente ser algo con Jacob que me cae muy bien, pero no es mi tipo, en la primera cita ambos lo dijimos NO! Esa cita no fue nada, nada paso, sigo sin dar mi primer beso, sigo siendo virgen. Oh! Se me olvidaba algo muy importante le hable a Edward Gracias a Nessie, descubrí la hermosa persona que era y lastimosamente me enamore más de él y dolía, dolía mucho.

Ese fue el pequeño resumen de que fue lo que paso en el año, me acerque a todos ellos, cambie y ah! Raramente y es una de las cosas que me arrepiento de juntarme con ellos, el numero de populares creció ya no era Edward, nessie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, emmett, Jane y Jacob. Ahora era Edward, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Jane, Jacob y Bella. Tara! Siii Bella se unió a los populares! Yei que bien (sarcasmo) jajaja si claro ¿yo? Popular no eso no va conmigo! NO! Yo soy la amiga de los populares no popular! Al principio como dijo Ángela, Tanya y Jessica me querían caer encima, pero Nessie las amenazo y ahora se la pasan Jodiendome tratando de acercarse a mí, invitándome a Salir y NO! No me caen bien, no saldré con ellas.

Hoy fue el penúltimo día de clases y había decidido ser sincera con Nessie y decirle que me gustaba Edward, pero que no tenía intención de quitárselo. Estaba en su casa, Esmerald la madre de Nessie era un amor, la persona más maternal del mundo la amaba y ella a mí.

Hoy estudiamos para el examen de mañana y ahora teníamos una pijamada.

-nessie tengo que decirte algo…-dije nerviosa.

- lo que quieras belly- dijo ella haciéndose Manicure

- bueno… mmm… este, hay algo que desde hace días varios eeh… eh.. Quiero decir tiempo Mucho… me ha pasado y… y.. yo cre cre… creo que te tenia ueq que… contar… co co…como ya sabes er… eres mi mejor Amiga…-

- ahaaa…- dijo ella alentándome

- desdequellegueaforksmegustae dward,peronotengointenciondequitar telo-

-mierda ahora no entendió lo que le dije- pensé

-ya lo sabía- dijo ella.

-yo enserio lo siento, no es nada… ¡¿Qué?! – ¿estaba escuchando bien? Ella lo sabia ¿ y no dijo nada?

- si era obvio lo mirabas como si vieras a la cosa más hermosa del mundo- dijo

- ¿y entonces?- pregunte con miedo en mi voz, mierda me va a matar lo sé.

-nada, todo sigue igual ¿no?

-¡no nada es igual! Soy tu mejor amiga y te acabo de confesar que me gusta tu novio!- le grite exasperada- estas actuando como si todos los días pasara eso!

- la verdad es que si…

-¿Qué?

- todas las chicas que conocen a Edward están enamoradas de él, excepto Alice y Rose.

-este es una de las actuaciones tuyas ¿cierto?… tu- dije señalándola- eres la reina de la actuación, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?… claro claro! Estas esperando a torturarme de la peor manera ¿cierto? – No sabía que ella no era así, pero estaba entrando en desesperación su calma era irritante, ni siquiera una mirada mala o algo… nada…

- Bella, Gracias por decirme de verdad me gusta que confíes en mí, pero hay algo que no te he dicho…- dijo ella mirando hacia un lugar.

- ¡No me cambies de Tema! Ah? ¿No me has dicho algo?- dije desconcertada.

- no, no se lo he dicho ni mi almohada Bella, pero quiero que tú seas la primera en saberlo.

-Claro… dime…-le dije

-he engañado a Edward, lo he quemado.

- ¡¿has engañado a Edward?! –le grite

- con otros hombres…

-¡¿con otros hombres?!

- pero yo…

- ¿¡pero tú que!?

- ¿puedes dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?

-¿¡que deje de repetir todo lo que tú dices?! No, No lo hare, engañaste a Edward, el no se lo merece ¿Por qué?

- Edward lo sabe y el también me ha engañado…a mi… con otras…- lo que me decía pareciera como si me estuvieran diciendo que me voy a morir mañana en un accidente, mi cara era un poema…

- que ¡¿Qué?! EDWARD Y TU SE ENGAÑAN! ¿¡MUTUAMENTE?!

-SI! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN CHINO O QUE!- grito ella de repente

- Siii pareciera! Es que no… puede ser! Edward no, el no es así

- déjame bajarte de la nubecilla donde estas… Edward si es así, siento decírtelo, no es malo simplemente nosotros no somos perfectos y… no es amor…lo de nosotros- pude ver un poco de tristeza en su voz y en su cara.

La pareja perfecta ¿no es perfecta? Esto no puede ser- pensé

-y entonces ¿por qué siguen juntos?

-déjame explicarte, Edward para mi es mi amigo, para los ojos de los demás es mi novio y en la parte de pasión es mi amante…

- ¿amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? Decídete!- le dije

- ese es el problema él es todo eso para mí, pero te ayudare a conquistarlo.

- pero eso no tiene… espera ¡¿Qué?!

- sí, te ayudare a que Belly-tierna se valla y Belly- fiera salga del closet.

- oye no soy Gay para andar saliendo de un closet! – le grite

- ups! Jejjeeje, lo que quiero decir es que dejes tu timidez aparte y salga la nueva bella. A Edward no le gustan las chicas tiernas el lo que quiere es pasión y sexo. A él no le importa el amor, hay un Edward oculto atrás del que tú conoces.

- ¡¿Cómo piensas ayudarme si Edward es tu amigo, novio y amante?! – le grite.

- Edward no es para mí… tal vez todos nos miren como la pareja perfecta, pero no, no lo somos y Edward lo sabe, lo de nosotros es simplemente grandes horas de sexo y una amistad que tenemos desde los 5 años, no amor.

-¡Ya! Para! No es cierto, ustedes tienen algo… algo que no se lo he visto a nadie.

- no, no hay esa chispa, hay algo que siempre nos une, pero no es amor. Bella tienes una oportunidad, puedes estar con Edward, aprovecha.

No, pude decir nada, de mi boca no salió ningún ruido.

-el silencio otorga!- Nessie tenía una sonrisa muy amplia, pero algo había que no encajaba, su rostro se notaba triste.

-Nessie está bien, acepto, pero algo pasa ¿Qué tienes?

-nada-

-nessie, te conozco como la palma de mi mano..

-es que… cuando Edward y yo empezamos nuestra extraña relación, yo pensé que él podía ser el amor de mi vida, pero no lo es y me da un poco de tristeza ya sabes como Jasper y Alice Emmett y Rosalie se quieren.

- te entiendo, cuando verlos a ustedes, me ponía así triste.

Nessie me explico muchas cosas esa noche, pero no todas obviamente no podía eso pertenecía a la vida privada de ella y Edward, entendí que ellos nunca fueron novios, simplemente un día la amistad paso a otra cosa y al día siguiente todos asumieron que eran novios y ellos no dijeron nada y se quedaron con ese nombre "novios"

"_**EL OTRO AÑO (2012)" PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**_

-¿cómo mierda me había metido en esto? Ah! Si lo recuerdo fue hace un año un día que me dio la locura y le dije a mi mejor amiga que le gustaba su novio, pero ahora no había salida.

En el verano Nessie me enseño muchas cosas, cosas que no sabía. Me sentía más atrevida, mucho más atrevida, pero sigo teniendo miedo… ¿Cómo conquistare a Edward? ¿Y si el sí está enamorado de ella?

-_lección numero uno: confía en ti-_ dijo la voz de Nessie en mi cabeza.

- decidí bajar de mi carro y enfrentarme a la situación.

-Hola Be…lla- el tono de voz de Edward disminuyo- ¿Bella?¿eres tú?

- pues claro, amor ¿Quién mas voy a ser? Es que cambie un poquito mi look.

-oh, bien por ti- dijo él, ignorándome

-Bueno algo es algo- pensé

-¡Cariño!- grito Edward

Nessie salió de su magnífico Ferrari rojo, con esa caminata que derrite a todos los hombres. Edward fue hasta ella y el beso, fue un beso lleno de pasión. Solté un suspiro. Ella me miro con mirada cómplice, los dos se fueron abrazados, pero Nessie se volteo y pude leer en sus labios que decía "Fighting"

Nessie y yo habíamos decidido que Ella no iba a terminar con ella, hasta que el mismo Edward termine con ella.

"acuérdense, alumnos de apoyar a nuestros graduandos, que son nuestro futuro" – dijo el director por el altoparlante.

-siempre es lo mismo "apoyen a los mocosos que gracias a Dios se van de la puta escuela"- dijo Emmett

Todos nos reímos a su comentario.

-bueno este año es importante, somos los Graduados! Y ya saben hay que hacer nuestra entrada Sexy…- dijo Alice

La entrada Sexy, así había llamado Alice a "nuestra entrada" a la cafetería, teníamos que entrar reídos, gracias a un chiste de emmett y caminando "sexy"

-Peses voladores- grito emmett

-¿peses voladores? Emmett tus chistes desmejoran cada año- le dije riéndome.

- ustedes solo hagan que se ríen y entren a la puta cafetería.

-empecemos! Bella! – dijo Nessie a mi lado.

- esa era la señal, desde ahí empezaba esta locura, ¿podría conquistar a Edward? No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Y así Alice abrió la puerta de un tiro y empezamos a caminar "sexy"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Hello everybody! Hola nuevos Fans y viejos Fans de "la tortura" (mi otra historia) es un "shortFic" no pasara de 10 capítulos, en total no sé cuantos serán, es depende de mí manito, de cuanto quiera escribir xD **

**La historia está dedicada a Bff Que la quiero mucho… ella viene siendo Bella y yo Nessie, los personajes se parecen un poquito a nosotros, no son idénticos pero si se parecen.**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado, los que han leído mis anteriores historias saben que yo no soy así de seria al escribir, pero esta historia será un poco más seria que "la tortura" va a tener humor, mucho, pero será más seria (creo) debo admitir que soy impredecible, así que no sé muy bien cómo será el rumbo de la historia, solo se la idea, mi mente trabaja lo demás… xD este capítulo fue la parte "introductoria" de la historia, como es un shortfic tenia que resumir un poco esta parte :D toda la historia no será narrada así, está narrada así en este capítulo porque es como si lo tuviera narrando la bella del futuro la del 2012, explicando cómo fue que ocurrieron las cosas no sé si me explico xD pero bueno…**

**Síganme en twitter como: JustMeCrazyGirl pero antes de seguirme díganme que ustedes son fans de la historia, porque así no les puedo dar los adelantos y los días de actualización.**

**También pueden seguirme en:**

**Tumblr: como: Just Me Crazy Girl hablo de twilight y si quieren también hablare sobre mis historias.**

**Ask: Just me Crazy Girl, me pueden preguntar lo que sea, acepto cualquier tipo de preguntas….**

**Please dejen sus reviews :D **

**Besitos **

**Gigi 3 **


	2. Chapter 2 ayudando a Bella

_**Merry Christmas! Feliz navidad a todos… **_

**Cap.2 **

**Ayudando a Bella **

_**Nessie Pov**_

Íbamos caminando Bella, Edward y yo hacia nuestros carros, el día paso rápido, mi pequeña bellita estaba avanzando le había hablado mas a Edward hoy y de vez en cuando veía como Edward le daba una mirada lujuriosa, yo en cambio me estaba alejando mas de Edward.

-Chicos porque hoy no vamos al cine a ver esa… película ¿cómo es que se llama? La saga esa de los vampiros… ah sí! Amanecer parte 2, dicen que esta buenísima- dije

- oh si es buena idea- dijo bella apoyándome.

- ¿solo nosotros o con los demás?- pregunto esta vez Edward.

- nosotros solos, escuche que están ocupados- dije rápidamente inventando una excusa.

- ah! Ok ¿a qué hora?- dijo Edward.

- a las 6:30 ¿les parece?- dije-

- por mi está bien- dijo bella.

- nessie ¿vienes a mi casa?- pregunto Edward con un brillo en sus ojos, sabía que significaba ese brillo, sexo.

- no ed, voy a la casa de bella, vamos a hacer tarea- dije, dejándolo a él con una cara triste.

- ¿ah sí?- pregunto bella como estúpida delatándome.

- oh! Claro que si- le di un golpe con la pierna-

- auch!- exclamo.

-_pendeja- pensé._

- acuérdate, te lo dije en biología- dije

- ah sí, biología, ya me acuerdo- dijo ella.

- bueno bella nos encontramos en tu casa- le dije, mientras ella subía a su carro.

-ok, chao- dijo ella.

- chao, Ness- dijo Edward se acerco a mí y me beso, introdujo su lengua dentro de la mía, empezando una batalla, el gimió levemente y me acerco mas a él sintiendo yo su semi- erección, sentí escalofríos, nuestras lenguas seguían danzando, de esto hablaba no sentía algo que me indicara que él era el amor de mi vida no podía negar que me excitaba, simplemente sentía familiaridad un calor que no era pasional si no de amistad.

- Ness- gimió- te necesito.

- Edward me tengo que ir – susurre- lo siento- dije y me separe de él.

- hasta ahora- dijo y se alejo subiéndose a su Volvo.

El camino a la casa de bella fue tranquilo mientras escuchaba canciones de Linkin Park y Muse. Llegue a su casa y nos sentamos en su cuarto.

-Ok, bells este es el plan- dije

- ¿Qué plan? ¿Acaso hay un plan?- dijo ella

- Mierda, bella- le grite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-tosí de mentira- Edward no me siento bien, vayan ustedes a ver la película- dije

- Ness ¿estás segura que no quieres que vaya y cuide de ti?- dijo Edward a través de la línea.

- no, Edward- tos- estoy bien, mi mama está aquí conmigo.

-Ness ya te habíamos comprado tu boleto, que lastima que no vengas- dijo él, podía jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero.

- bueno, no importa, ya va a empezar la tanda, muévanse- dije por un momento olvide que estaba "enferma" y la voz me salió muy bien, pero luego me acorde y puse mi voz ronca.

-chao, caramelito- dije y colgué.

Mire como Edward y Bella salían del puesto de golosinas, bella le decía algo y entonces Edward agarro su boleto y se fue a la sala y bella entro al baño espere 5 minutos y bella salió y aplaudió 2 veces esa era mi señal de que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Bella le dio los boletos al hombre y entro a la sala.

Camine a paso rápido hacia el baño, entre a la tercera puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba mi boleto pegado con una nota.

"_te espero adentro"_

_Bella! xD _

Agarre mi boleto y saque mi mochila y comencé a cambiarme, me puse unas pants negras, una falda del mismo color, un sweater de tiras rojo, con una chaqueta negra y por ultimo unas botas de tacón bajo que llegaban un poco mas debajo de la rodilla.

-Salí del baño y gracias a Dios no había nadie me puse enfrente del espejo y saque mi maquillaje, me puse las lentillas de color rojo escarlata "vampire-style" quería dar el aspecto de ser una fanática de la película, Darks, emo, lo que sea, alrededor de mis ojos me puse sombra negra, use polvo un poco más claro que mi color, quería estar pálida y de ultimo coloque mis labios rojos. Me coloque anillos en todos los dedos y aretes falsos por toda mi oreja, ya tenía las uñas pintadas de negro, porque la verdad me gusta el negro, me puse una peluca del mismo color.

Mire y mi aspecto y sonreí satisfecha, mire mi reloj.

_Nada más media hora arreglándome wow! Deberían darme un premio, oye no se me ve mal este estilo- fue un pensamiento rápido, pero luego lo deseche, no es mi estilo._

Camine hacia la sala, le entregue mi boleto al hombre, no que sin antes me mirara como si fuera un adefesio.

_En verdad respeto a los darks y emos, las miradas que lanzan las personas son horribles, te hacen que te bajen la autoestima, simplemente son personas que tienen un estilo diferente ¡por Dios no son extraterrestres! _

La película no había empezado, estaban dando Trailers de las próximas películas. Busque a Edward y a Bella con la mirada y los encontré en la última fila, subí las escaleras y al lado de ellos había un chico solo con pinta de nerd.

_-necesito ese puesto-_

Me pare al lado del chico, Edward y Bella charlaban.

-disculpa ¿puedes venir? – Le dije al chico.

- ah ah… cla…claro- dijo el cancaneando.

-escucha… ¿me puedes dar tu puesto?- le dije sin rodeos.

- ah? Porque tendría que dártelo, gracias a la ONU de los derechos declarados…- empezó a hablar sobre una locura ahí sobre los derechos humanos y que él quería su puesto y bla bla bla, pero entonces me acorde como estaba vestida.

- Cállate y dame tu puesto o si no te lanzo una maldición- le dije mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- ¡sí, si cógelo! yo ya no lo quiero- dijo y salió corriendo.

_¡Jajajja esto no estaba tan mal!_

-me senté y saque mi I Pod y puse música Rock a todo volumen, obviamente se escuchaba el estruendo a través de los audífonos. Edward y bella me miraron extrañados y bella luego me miro más profundo y se empezó a reír como histérica. Yo le había dicho que me iba a disfrazar, pero ella no sabía cómo.

- bella ¿de qué te ríes?- le pregunto Edward.

- de… jajaja… de nada- respondió ella dando grandes respiraciones y limpiándose las lagrimas que les habían salido a causa de la risa.

Edward se me quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido

_¿Qué debo hacer?- me pregunte mentalmente._

_Pss! Obvio actuar como de lo que estas vestida ¿será?- dijo mi conciencia._

_-desaparece Perra!-le grite a ella._

_-sabes que yo soy tu… asique te estás diciendo perra a ti misma- dijo eso y se fue._

- qué onda? Hermanooo- dije imitando a los hippies, mirando a Edward que siguió mirándome.

_Un momento ¿hippies? Se supone que soy Gótica no Hippie._

-quiero decir "a matar compañero suicida"- dije corrigiendo.

-_compañero suicida ¿enserio?- dijo mi conciencia._

_- cállate! No me hables!- le dije._

Edward no me contesto y siguió hablando con bella. Yo en cambio seguí escuchando _Guns n' roses*_ a todo volumen y hacia movimientos con la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de _"welcome to the jungle" _

Empezó la película normal, saque mi celular y le escribí a bella por Whatsapp

_-Bells a mi señal, le empiezas a acariciar la pierna a Edward-_

_-¿Qué?! Acariciar la pierna?- escribió ella._

_- si acariciar la pierna-_

La película empezó con muchas risas, debajo de nosotros había un grupo de niñas como de 13 años que habían leído el libro de la película y ya sabían lo que iba a pasar yo también lo sabía lo que iba a pasar, yo era fan de la saga, leí el libro y ya había ido a ver la película una vez, pero esas niñas se la pasaban hablando y yo tenía que estar atenta para ayudar a bella, me estaban cabreando, y no les podía decir nada yo no soy de esas que se ponen a pelear.

_-pero ness hoy es un día especial, acuérdate como estas vestida- dijo mi conciencia._

- Ooohh! Si que linda que la hija es tan linda que se vaya a quedar con el lobo- dijo una de las niñas.

-_esto ya es el colmo-_

- PUEDEN CALLARSE!- les Grite a las niñas.

- O qué?!- dijo una volteándose preparándose para pelear, pero luego me vio y se quedo helada.

- oh quieres que te lance una maldición- dije yo

_-acaso siempre usas lo mismo, di algo mejor- aconsejo mi conciencia._

¿Quieres que en la noche por 10 años seguidos te aparezca un monstruo debajo de tu cama? ¿Niña?- agregue.

- no… noo! Ya nos vamos a callar- dijo la niña.

Sonreí satisfecha, mire a Edward y él me miraba con cara de espanto y bella se estaba riendo.

Mire que la película iba por donde la hermana les regala una casa a los protagonistas, le escribí a bella.

-_ahora! Tócale la pierna…_

Bella me hizo caso y empezó a darles caricias en la pierna. Edward se tenso. Justo en ese momento empezó la parte de sexo de la película.

_-ve acercando la mano hacia el pene de ed y luego tócaselo- le escribí._

Bella miro el mensaje y me envió una mirada asesina. Ella empezó a tocarlo más cerca de su pene, justo cuando lo iba a tocárselo, lo evito y le agarro la mano.

-¡Mierda, tócale el pene!- grite, para luego darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta justo en la parte donde la chica empujaba al chico a la cama, ganándome todas las miradas.

Me escondí en mi asiento, tapándome la boca.

_¡Oh! Dios mío que he hecho!_

_Nessie ¿que fue eso?- escribió Bella._

_-aaarrg! Tú ponte a hacer tu trabajo._

La película fue pasando entre risas, no tuve que ayudar más a Bella porque ella lo estaba haciendo bien, le hablaba cariñosamente, a veces algunos toques.

La gente estaba en silencio viendo la parte de la batalla, atentamente, incluyéndome adoraba esa parte, sentía como las lagrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos, pero no podía llorar, se me iba a correr el maquillaje.

-Mátalo! ¿Qué esperas perra?! Mátalo!- grito Bella a mi lado, en la parte estaban matando a uno de los malos.

_Que mierda! Bella lo vas a arruinar._

Señorita, puede por favor sentarse- dije enviándole una indirecta a bella, pero en eso vi algo… muy extraño Edward miraba a bella riéndose y con una mirada de ¿amor?

_Oh! Dios ellos sí son el uno para el otro, ahí me di cuenta… la mirada de Edward a bella era hermosa._

_-lo siento Ness, es que me deje llevar…- escribió ella._

_- No… olvídalo se tu misma… - conteste._

_-¿qué? _

_- actúa como tu- dije y apague el celular._

- corre por tu vida, Maldita perra- grite cuando la hermana que les había regalado la casa a los protagonistas iba corriendo por la maldita que todas películas fue una mala malísima, podía hacer que los demás sintieran dolor nada más que con pensarlo, al ver que no tenia oportunidad de salvarse estaba corriendo como una gallina.

Bella me apoyo y grito: "mátenla"

No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas al final, era la última película y era mi saga favorita…

Empecé a cantar bajito la canción del Soundtrack, mientras salían los nombres de los actores, amaba esa canción

_**One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Luego también empecé a cantar la de Green Day "the forgotten" estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que el cine estaba vacío un momento ¿estaba vacío?

_-¡malditos me dejaron!- _

Agarre mi bolsa y Salí del cine.

_¿y ahora donde mierda se fueron?_

_Bella ¿donde están?- le escribí_

Pasaron 5 minutos y no me contesto asique me dispuse a caminar. Pase por una heladería.

_Ash! Jodanse yo me voy a comer un helado- pensé_

Entre a la heladería, mientras todos me miraban como un monstruo, puse mi cabeza en alto ignorándolos y resulta que mis dos grandes amigos se encontraban en la heladería, comiéndose un "Banana Split", pedí mi helado y me senté una mesa atrás de ellos, de tal forma que Edward podía verme de frente y Bella tenía que voltearse para verme. Edward le hizo un gesto en mi dirección ella se volteo y me dio una sonrisa, pude entender claramente que Edward decía "es la loca del cine"

Saque mi libro que lo cogí de mi mama esta mañana, no sabía que me iba a ser tan útil, era negro y en letras sangrientas se leía "el arte del suicido" no es que mi madre sea gótica, si no que a ella le gusta mucho la psicología y esas cosas…

Después de 10 minutos en aburrirme viendo a mi novio, amigo y amante "engañándome" me aburrí y empecé a leer en serio el libro.

_Jajajaja que sarcástica soy "engañándome" jajaja- pensé_

_Oh! Si qué risa!- dijo mi conciencia con sarcasmo._

_¿Y a ti quien te llamo?- le grite._

En ese preciso momento me vino un recuerdo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-Nessie ¿quieres ir a la casa hoy a las 9:30?- dijo Jacob en arte.**_

_**- oh si claro! Lo que tu digas- dije yo desinteresada. Pensando en "el plan"**_

_**-ok entonces te espero a esa hora…- dijo **_

_**- aha aha! **_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Mierda se me había olvidado que iba a ir a la casa de Jacob. Mirer el reloj y marcaba las 9:45 Podía dejar a bella sola, ella estaría bien ya sabía qué hacer, agarre el libro y lo metí en la bolsa.

Empecé a caminar y cuando iba por la mesa de ed y bella. Algo que no me esperaba paso.

-oye yo te conozco…- dijo Edward

_Mierda la jodiste!- dijo mi conciencia._

Bella me miro sorprendida.

_-_no! No! Me conoces… es mas no quieres conocerme- susurre con tono de misterio.

- Claro que sí! Tu eres la que trabaja en "Dark stage" la tienda, sabes la vez pasada compre un abrigo ahí y había 50% de descuento y no me lo dieron- dijo él.

- ah! Si… yo soy ella…- dije bajito- hablare con el gerente.

-eemm! Ok! ¿y tu nombre es?- dijo el

- yo… yo soy "spectra Shadow"- dije

- dije tu nombre real, no el nombre de tu secta- dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

- Megan, Megan Collins. – dije

Empecé a caminar evitando otra pregunta

-Espera…- dijo él.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward?- le grite, y empecé a caminar huyendo de nuevo.

_-Mierda ahora si la jodi- pensé_

- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Me voltee furiosa

-porque soy psíquica!- le grite- veo cosas y escucho voces en mi cabeza, ellas me dicen cosas que nadie sabe y créeme no las quieres saber- dije tratándole de dar miedo.

_-oh! Ahora resulta que ahora soy una voz en tu cabeza ya no soy tu conciencia, cada vez me bajas más de nivel social.- dijo mi conciencia._

Empecé a caminar nuevamente, dejando a Edward sorprendido. Fui a los estacionamientos y me subí a mi carro, puse en la radio el "Gangnam Style" esa canción siempre me daba ganas de bailar.

_**Eeehhh! Sexy ladies **_

_**Op op op oppa gangnam style **_

Iba cantando alegremente, agarre la ruta hacia la reserva, donde quedaba la casa de Jacob. Entre por el camino rocoso y llegue a su mansión. Toque el timbre y salió Su con una sonrisa y luego me miro y se espanto.

-que desea?- pregunto con duda en su voz

- Sue, soy Ness-

- oh! Dios mío, ¿qué le ocurrió? Señorita.

- no importa, Sue.

-mmm…ok el señorito Jacob está en su habitación. ¿Quiere que lo llame?

- no gracias, yo voy por él.

Subí las escaleras y fue a la segunda habitación y entre sin pedir permiso.

Escucha no estoy de buen humor, asique espero que…

Jjajajjajajajajajaja ¿Ness? ¿Qué te ocurrió? O jajajjajajajajaaja

-Calla pendejo- entre al baño de la habitación y me quite el maquillaje negro y la palidez de mi rostro, solo me quede con el labial rojo, me quite los pircings y los anillos y pulseras. Salí y Jacob estaba sentado en su cama riéndose. Tire mis botas por algún lugar de la habitación.

-ah! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- exclame, tocándome la frente- estoy cansada-

-¿Quieres que te quite tu dolorcito? – dijo él, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

- es una buena oferta- dije haciendo que lo pensaba.

-aaahaaa-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ness ¿quieres otra ronda?- dijo Jacob en la cama.

-Jacob, eres un cerdo ya es la tercera vez - dije y él se rio, y se coloco sobre mi y empezó a besarme el cuello, escuche el tono de mensaje de mi celular.

Tome mi celular de la mesita de noche de Jacob y lo mire, mientras Jacob seguía besándome el cuello.

_Bella:_

_Joder ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en tu casa, ven rápido es URGENTE._

_Ness: _

_Q' mierda Bells, estoy con Jacob ya voy! Son las 2 de la Mañana! _

-Jacob, muévete! – le grite-

- no quiero-

Lo empuje y me empecé a vestir.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto él.

- a mi casa- respondí

- pensé que te quedarías…-

- sí, lo sé, pero Bella llamo y dice que está en mi casa, que es una "Urgencia" – dije haciendo comillas aéreas.

- ah! Bueno Chao, Ness

- chao Jacob- dije y Salí con las botas en las manos.

Me subí a mi carro, llegue a mi casa como en 15 minutos. Abri con mi llave y mi madre estaba viendo el programa "The Big Bang Theory" con popcorn y soda.

-oh! Que mala viendo nuestro programa favorito y no me invitas!- la regañe.

- Ness, es que pensé que como dijiste que te ibas a quedar con Jacob… yooo… ¿ahora qué clase de juegos de Roles estabas jugando con Jake?- dijo ella mirando mi ropa.

- Mal pensada, y no estábamos jugando a los "roles" –

- la juventud de ahora- susurro- Bella está arriba esperándote- dijo y siguió viendo como "Sheldon" tocaba la puerta de "Peny"

Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Bella estaba leyendo uno de mis libros-

-Ness ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Jacob? Esta horrible, tienes todo el labial corrido- dijo con una mueca.

-ya no importa…- dije con tono cansado

- un momento… tu también tienes el Labial corrido, Bella…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_**:O chan chan chan chan! Es el cap más largo que he copiado! xD bueno digamos que "Feliz Navidad" este es su regalo! :D GRACIAS! NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HAN HECHO! Gracias por esos 5 Hermosos comentarios en un solo capitulo! Y los 8 favoritos y Follows! Este Capitulo es para ustedes! GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D trabaje muuuchooo en el.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Linkin Park y Muse: son 2 grupos de Rock, Famosos Stephenie Meyer se inspiro escribiendo con Muse y Linkin Park hace una canción de la primera película de Twilight, que sale al final se llama "leave all out the rest" **_

_**Guns n' roses: Grupo de Rock Viejo…una de sus canciones es "welcome to the jungle" **_

_**Green day: es el grupo que hace la canción al final de BD2 "the forgotten" **_

_**Gangnam Style: no creo que nadie no haya escuchado de el "gangnam style" (baile del caballo) la canción famosísima de PSY que se ha colocado como la mejor del año! Y con mas visitas en youtube Mundialmente.**_

_**Big bang theory: bueno es el conocido programa de "Warner" de los nerds loquitos (adoro este programa) "Sheldon y Peny" son 2 de los protagonistas de este loco programa. Los que ven el programa saben como "sheldon" toca la puerta jajajaj xD**_

_**Buenooo… Gracias a todos por leer… a aquellos que comentaron:**_

_**Montego 24: que sigue mis 2 historias.**_

_**Fufi-cool: que me ha acompañado desde que comencé a escribir.**_

_**MarceCullenHale: igual seguidora de mis 2 historias.**_

_**Conny: otra seguidora doble :D gracias **_

_**Lily masen Cullen: osea, la historia está dedicada a ti "por esos casi 3 años de amistad!" **_

_********NOTICIA!****** **_

_**SI SE PORTAN BIEN TAL VEZ HAYA UN REGALO DE DIA DE LOS REYES MAGOS… ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACER UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR…**_

_**El viernes o el sábado: actualizo "la tortura" **_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O SI NO MATO A MI CABALLO VOLADOR! XD **_


	3. Chapter 3 LetMeKissYou and RockMe

_**hello Beautiful People! :D si lo sé he demorado... Pero estuve de viaje estos días y hasta ahora puedo actualizar asique mejor empecemos la diversión.**_

_**Nota: el capitulo lo escribí pensando y escuchando las canciones de One direction: Rock Me y Kiss You. Les recomiendo escucharlas mientras lean el capitulo, y lo traduzcan para que vean el parecido con el cap. **__**Ya me callo…**_

Cap.3 "Let Me Kiss You and Rock Me"

**EdwardPov.**

Sentía que esta noche habían cambiado cosas... Muchas cosas... Al principio creí que a Bella le había dado la locura y que tenía ganas de ¿seducirme? Si lo sé soy raro porque en la mayoría de películas y novelas el chico no se da cuenta de que la chica quiere algo con el chico, bueno yo no soy ese tipo de chico, llevo conociendo a nessie desde hace 1...2..3..4 bueno muchos años, desde pequeña a Nessie le gustaba ver novelas y películas de Drama/Romance, tantas películas y comentarios de ella me han hecho a ser malicioso en el amor. Y podría jurar que Isabella estaba tratando de seducirme, pero no puedo creerlo ella es Bellita esa chiquitina tierna que conozco desde hace 3 años amiga de mi ¿novia? ¿Amante? Lo que sea… Nessie tiene muchos significados para mí. ¿Sera cierto Que belli me estaba seduciendo? Estaba casi seguro de eso, pero luego ella se comenzó a comenzar a comportar normal de nuevo, no tenia segundas intenciones o eso creo? ¿a quién engaño? La Bella seductora me encanto, siempre note que ella tenía buen cuerpo y me caía bien pero este año ella es como una bomba veo como algunos estúpidos retrasados de los demás lujuriosos la miran como si fuera sangre para un vampiro.

-Uii que se sentiría morder ese cuellito de ella?- pensé yo inconscientemente- Edward que estas pensando!- Me regañe yo mismo.

Después de esta alocada noche aquí me encuentro yo en mi coche llevando a Bella a su casa a las 11:56 PM. El viaje fue en un silencio cómodo, la verdad es que con Isabella me sentía cómodo era como fácil me relajaba con la única persona que puedo estar así es con Nessie. Porque con las otras chicas es como si la voz de Gargamel el malo de los pitufos me hablara en el oído y dijera "sexo sexo" con la cara de maniático que pone cuando descubre algo sobre sus "pitufos"

_¿En serio estoy hablando sobre Pitufos? ¿qué te pasa Edward? - me regañe._

Definitivamente la "seducción de Bella" me dejo traumatizado. Sabrá solo Dios cuantas imágenes de Jacob En calzoncillos bailando la parte donde sale uno de los chinitos bailando de un modo vulgar en el asesor en el video del Gangnam Style. El pobre estaba borracho ese dia jajaja me acuerdo que Nessie tomo un Video y lo subió a Youtube, Jacob se hizo muy famoso ese día. Al final si me resulto y pude ocultar a mi amiguito que quería salir a la vista.

Empezó a sonar una canción suave vieja que se llamaba "Nights in White Satin" que sale al principio de la película de Johnny Deep "sombras tenebrosas" solo que esta era la versión del Il Divo en italiano "Notte Di Luce" lo que me sorprendió es que Isabella se la supiera, estaba cantándola, Yo por el piano tengo obligatoriamente saber sobre música Clásica.

En la parte del coro empezó a tratar de poner su voz en estilo Opera como cantan ellos.

_Yo ti amo_

_Si, Ti amo_

_Quanto Ti Amooo _

Canto ella y yo me comencé a reír mirando todavía la carretera. Justo en el momento que llegamos la casa de bella la canción termino.

-Gracias Edward, la pase muy bien-dijo ella cogiendo su bolso para bajarse, ella se acerca y me abraza siento como ese dulce olor a Fresas entra por mi nariz oh! Mierda es tan excitante sentirla entre mis brazos... Le devuelvo el abrazo, ella se aleja de mí estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto y un lado oscuro de mí. Le agarro el brazo deteniéndola, ella me mira ceñuda, no sé porque mierda me deje llevar por sus profundos ojos chocolates y me estaba acercando lentamente peligrosamente a su cara, mire sus labios carnosos, pero luego alce la mirada de nuevo a sus ojitos. Puse mi mano libre en su cara, ya que la otra todavía agarraba su brazo. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo ella también se estremeció.

-Déjame Besarte- le susurre tan bajo que pensé que le tenía que repetir lo que había dicho y no creo que lo repita.

Di que sí baby di que si si!- Diablos! Tenía muchas ganas de besar a esta mujer.

- Sí Sí sí- respondió ella suavemente. No espere ni un segundo más estrelle mis labios con los suyos, sintiendo que encajaban perfectamente como el Ying Y Yang, su textura era como besar las nubes. Trate de no ser grosero y no empezarla a Besar como una bestia, pero mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda cuando bella soltó un Jadeo y coloco sus manos en cabello tirando de él para acercarme más a ella. Delinee su labio superior pidiéndole permiso y ella accedió Gustosa nuestras lenguas se amoldaron más aun.

Era simplemente perfecto, era un beso diferente este tipo de besos los he dado muy poco, bueno tal vez nada mas creo que una vez si una vez fue mi primer beso, era como ese primer beso mío, era con Pasión, pero no tenia segundas intenciones, bueno en lo más profundo de mi alma quería follar a Bella hasta que quedara ronca de tanto Gritar. Bueno el punto es que este beso era como mágico nunca había sentido algo así, será esto a lo que llaman ¿amor? Naahh pero ¿qué pendejadas hablo? enserio no debí leer ese pedazo del libro de Nessie, pero estaba muy aburrido ese día.

Joder! Nessie! No la he llamado y estaba enferma.

Me fui alejando de bella lentamente ¿porque todo lo estoy haciendo lento? no soy viejo para estar haciendo los movimientos lentos.

_¿Y ahora que le digo a Bella!? Ah lo siento solo quería probar tus deliciosos labios que me han incitado toda la noche. No le voy a decir eso. Ella me miro esperando a que dijera algo._

Amm... Dulces sueños bells- dije.

_Que mierda?! Dulces sueños Bells? En serio? _

_Edward no tienes imaginación ni siquiera para una escusa barata- me regañe._

Bella después de unos segundos como en shock, abrió la puerta y camino a su casa. Espere a que entrara y arranque el Volvo. Llegue a la casa y Salude a mi padre para luego subir a mi habitación, busque unos Pantalones de dormir y unos boxers y me dirigí al baño abrí el agua caliente y me pase unos cuantos minutos bajo el agua relajándome pensando en nada. Porque eso era lo que quería hacer pensar en nada. Salí del baño y me recosté en mi cama y puse música deprimente, la que más me gusto escuchar fue "Somebody that I used to Know" de Gotye el ritmo era tan depresivo, busque el video en youtube me deprimí Mas, el video era simple solo un hombre desnudo pintándose con su cara de depresión. Enserio me gusta la canción. Abrí mi cuenta en Facebook que decía: Bella swan ha cambiado su estado: " :O Mierda WTF *Moment in Shock* luego en twitter salía otro nuevo tweet de ella: Beauty Lamb: "la vida es injusta. Porque no todo es de color rosa? A veces todo es negro"

_-Felicidades edward! Acabas de arruinar. Tres años amistad, dejaste a Bella Traumatizada- Me regañe. _

Oh! No he llamado a Nessie! Busque mi celular y marque el 1 en marcado Rápido, si lo se... Debería tener a mi padre de primero, pero llamo mas a Nessie.

Pip... Pip... Pip... Pip... "Hola soy Nessie en estos momentos no estoy... Si eres alguien que me importa te devolveré la llamada pero si no me importas bueno estas jodido... Deja tu mensaje si quieres aunque no lo leeré, Gracias"

Maldita Grabadora! Nessie se sentirá tan mal? Debí haberme quedado con ella? Y si le paso algo? Espere unos minutos y volví a Marcar.

Pip... Pip... Pip.. -Hola? -

Gracias al cielo si Nessie moria me culparia toda mi vida, contesto ella con voz ¿agitada?

-Nessie? hola? Como estas? Porque estas agitada?- pregunte.

-Hey edward, ya me siento mejor, es que me dio fiebre y me puse a hacer ejercicio... ya sabes lo métodos Chinos.

- ah? métodos chinos? ¿¡te pusiste a hacer ejercicio a las 12:00 de la noche solo porque unos chinos lo dijeron!? te puedes poner peor.

- pero dicen que si funciona lo busque en Wikipedia- dijo ella

- Wikipedia es una página donde cualquier loco puede poner su definición, bueno no importa lo que importa es que estas mej... - iba a decir, pero un gritito proveniente de Ness me interrumpio.

-Joder!-exclamo ella.

-Ness? estas bien?-

- si es que solo... como estaba haciendo ejercicio me golpee con una pesa que estaba en el piso - Tos-

- ah ok! bueno ya sabes me llamas cualquiera cosa, ponte a dormir y Mañana desayuna bien ¿estás segura que no quieres que vaya a tu casa y te cuide? -

- No!- contesto ella demasiado rápido- No, solo tengo que dormir y mañana ya verás que voy a estar bien.

- Ok bueno chao, Te quiero.

-Te quiero Ed- dijo y colgó.

- me recosté en mi cama y puse mis audífonos con mi IPod y me dormí escuchando música.

_En mi sueño Yo estaba en un prado muy hermoso. Bella estaba a mi lado y me agarraba la mano y sonreía. Nessie se encontraba en frente de nosotros a unos pasos. Nos sonreía e hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida se dio vuelta y fue desapareciendo entre los árboles y yo no la detenía._

Me desperté con mucho mejor Humor que el de ayer. Me bañe luego salí y me puse unos Jeans desgastados con un sweater Verde con Un Jacket Chocolate. Baje y mi padre había preparado Huevos con Bacón y Tostadas más Zumo de Naranja. Empezamos a desayunar tranquilos.

-Edward ha pasado tiempo desde que no traes a Nessie. Quiero verla, me acuerdo cuando ambos iban a jugar a El parque a los 6..7.. Me parece que fue ayer - dijo Carlisle.

el cree que Ness y yo somos solo amigos, no le he dicho que somos "novios/ Amantes" y creo que ella tampoco le ha dicho a esmerald.

- mm... es cierto te la traeré un día de estos, pero ahora me tengo que ir- me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar.

- Edward... ¿no se te olvida algo?- me miro los pie y yo seguí su mirada, y ahí me di cuenta, no tenia zapatos me estaba yendo descalzo a la escuela.

- ah! eso- reí nervioso- es que estoy un poco despistado hoy. Subí y busque mis zapatos y baje, salí del Garaje con mi Volvo, llegue muy rápido a la escuela para mi gusto. Aparque donde siempre junto al camión de Bella y El Ferrari de Ness, pero el puesto estaba vacio ósea ella no había llegado todavía. Bella que estaba al lado de su carro ahora estaba al otro extremo Hablando con Jane.

Definitivamente le tengo que decirle que lo de anoche fue una equivocación y que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

Después de 10 largos minutos esperando a Nessie recostado en mi volvo. ya estaba pensando que todavía se sentía mal y no quería venir, pero justo n ese momento llego el precioso, costoso y conocido Ferrari Rojo con la canción "Kiss you" de One Direction a todo volumen.

_And if you you want me to _  
_let's make our move _  
_yeah so tell me girl if every time we _  
_touch you get this kinda rush _  
_baby say yeah yeah _  
_if you don't wanna take it slow_

_and you just wanna take me home _  
_baby say yeah yeah _

Nessie salió de su Ferrari Rojo. Con unos Tacones agujas Rojo sangre, una mini falda de Jeans que hacía ver sus piernas infinitas... Joder ya estoy excitado. Tenía una camisa Blanca con los 4 primeros botones desabrochados.

_-Mierda esas tetas!- _

Como siempre llevaba solamente Su labial Rojo sangre como maquillaje, su pelo cobrizo estaba suelto y alborotado que lo único que pensabas era "sexo! sexo!"

- Pinche Voz de Gargamel que me habla en la mente.-

"and Let Me kiss you"- termino ella la canción con su voz sexy. Un momento... And Let me kiss you... Déjame besarte en español, esto parecía una indirecta muy directa, son las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Bella anoche antes de besarla, ¿ella le habrá dicho que nos besamos? No creo que bella sea capaz.

_Pero y si lo decía como "te lo digo para protegerte, ya que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que sufras" – dijo la voz de razonamiento._

Pero no puede ser... ella me hubiera torturado al enterarse no decírmelo así en una indirecta... o tal vez planee algo para luego torturarme... Naaahh ya me estoy imaginando cosas, de como la ingeniosa mente de Ness me iba a Matar y A descuartizar y poner los restos de mis cuerpo en diferentes partes del mundo. y nunca los encontrarían. No ella no puede asique le seguí el juego.

-Déjame Besarte también -dije y la bese con ternura.

- Edward te lavaste los dientes hoy? - pregunto ella alejándose.

- Claro que Sí! ¿Cómo crees que no? ¿Huelo mal? - pregunte preocupado.

- No! es solo que salieron Noticias sobre una nueva enfermedad de transmisión sexu... digo de Saliva... sí saliva- por un momento ella casi dice de "Transmisión Sexual" pero luego lo corrigió.

- Ah ya entiendo- ella se quito los lentes oscuros y pude ver como tenía Una horribles Ojeras debajo de sus ojos- Bella! ¿Por qué no dormiste anoche? Te dije que durmieras!- la regañe.

-Sí ya sé y la culpable es bella- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia donde bella, yo la seguí.

Mierdaaaa! Hablo con Bella anoche ¿será que Bellita si le dijo? empecé a ponerme más nervioso.

- hola Bells!- saludo Ness animadamente.

-Hola- le contesto Bella sonriendo.

Todas mis dudas se fueron, era obvio que Bella no le había dicho nada a Ness, y eso era bueno.

En eso Llego Jacob. Rodeo con un Brazo a Nessie y con otro a Bella.

- Mis Hermosas Chicas...- dijo él.

_¿Mis Hermosas Chicas? que le pasa a este Idiota ¿cómo se atreve a llamar a mi novia, amiga, amante y a mi Bella así? ¿Mi Bella? ¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

-Yo no soy "Tu Hermosa Chica" Jacob, haya Bella si quiere ser "Tu Hermosa Chica"- dijo Nessie.

-Esa es mi chica- pensé.

-No jacobo Yo tampoco quiero soy tu chica- dijo ahora mi Bellita molestando a Jacob con la versión de su nombre en Español, sabia cuanto le molestaba.

-Jajajaja jacobo jajja - Jacob me miro con mala cara.

- Tu cállate Eduardo! - espeto Jacob devolviéndomela- ahora fueron las chicas quienes rieron.

-Bueno no importa- dijo Jacob- lo que importa es que como ustedes tres son mis mejores amigos Más confiables, tengo una noticia que contarles.

-No me digas, saliste del Closet- dijo Bella- Ya era hora...estamos esperando desde hace tiempo que lo dijeras.

Nessie y yo reímos y Jacob la miro mal.

- No payasita, esta mañana antes de salir hacia la escuela Leah me pregunto si podíamos Salir- dijo Jacob. ya parecía chica hablando sobre sus "Romances" de hombre a hombre no se cuenta eso! solo se dice " ey! voy a salir con una chica ahí" sin darle mucha importancia... ya parece Gay.

- Oh! que Bien Jacob, hasta que por fin, se cuanto te gusta... - dijo Bella emocionada.

- sí, espero que funcione-dijo él.

- Jacob te me vas al lado de los "Ocupados" que pena- dijo Ness, yo sabía que ella me engañaba y yo igual, y pude entender que ella ya no podía tener *Chaca Chaca* con Jacob porque ya no iba a ser soltero.

- sí, lo sé, es un precio alto, pero estoy dispuesto a pagarlo por ella.-contesto ella.

-Awwww! - exclamaron las 2.

- ¿desde cuándo Jacob se volvió Ridículamente cursi?-

- conquistaré a Leah ClearWater- dijo Jacob.

-ClearWater? asique son Hermanos... dile a Leah que digo yo que le diga al muy maldito de su hermano Seth que no me ha devuelto la llamada para... hablar... si que tenemos mucho tiempo que no hablamos...- dijo Nessie dudando a lo último.

¿Con cuántos más me habrá engañado? ¿Más que yo o menos?

-mmm... okey le diré- dijo Jacob y se fue.

Las clases pasaron Rápido. Deje mis libros en el casillero y camine a la cafetería. Pero tuve la interrupción de Tanya y Jessica.

-Hola Edward- dijo Tanya.

-Hola- conteste sin mirarlas.

-Quieres salir algún día con nosotras? - dijo Jessica.

-No- conteste y seguí caminando.

¿Cuando iban a entender que solo fue sexo de una noche? UNA NOCHE! ONE NIGHT! UNA NOTTE! UNE NUIT! Solo eso y a ambas se los advertí.

Me senté como siempre en la mesa de los "Populares" Baah pamplinas, Yo no elegí ser popular. ya parecía al viejo de los "Fantasmas de Scrooge" diciendo Pamplinas.

Comimos Tranquilos y riendo, aunque Bella y yo nos besamos nada había cambiado, bueno para mí sí, pero las cosas seguían igual.

- y entonces la película termina como empieza la primera... eso me encanto, ellos estaban en el avión y vieron como el de la primera película salía y decía que vio una visión.-dijo Nessie Animadamente contando el Final de "destino Final 5" ella era súper Fan de las películas de miedo las amaba, esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ella era sangrienta, no era de las chicas que les tienen miedo, no era de esas de que cuando matan a alguien se tapa la cara y empieza a gritar. Ella era como " wow que Cool, excelente Muerte"

-No entiendo ni Pío, pero bueno- dijo Bella.

-Yo tampoco- la apoyo Alice. otra miedosa.

-es que tienes que verlas todas para entender- dijo Rosalie, ella era un poco más fuerte.

_I Have Die Every Day Waiting For You, Darling Don't Be afraid, I Haved Loved you For A Thousand Years, I Will love you for a Thousand More._

Sonó el Celular de Nessie con la canción "A Thousand Years" de Christina perri. En la pantalla decía: _Mamá Calling!_ ella contesto. Me concentre en hablar con Jasper, mientras Ness hablaba con Esmerald, pero luego vi que ella alzo el tono de voz.

-Ya cumpliré los 18, en Junio. Ya puedo quedarme sola por unos días!- dijo ella.

ahh! otra cosa en común de Nessie y yo es que cumplimos el mismo día. "1 de Junio" siempre celebramos nuestros cumpleaños juntos. Éramos "Geminis" en Signo Zodiacal. A ella se le murió su papa antes de nacer al igual que a mí se me murió mi mama al darme a luz. Ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en Común.

-Ummm... La casa en Seattle... es una buena oferta...

- Edward y Bella? sí creo que les preguntaré- ella nos miro Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía loca maniática y nosotros la miramos atentos. Ella colgó.

-¿qué les parece pasar el fin de semana en mi casa de playa en Seattle? - soltó sorprendiéndonos a Ambos.

- a Seattle? - pregunto Bella.

- Saldríamos Mañana en la tarde después de clases y regresaríamos el lunes-explico.

- Saltarnos el Lunes de clases? no lo sé.- dijo bella.

- Mi mamá la arregla, pero acompáñenme, es que mi mamá tiene que ir allá por trabajo el fin de semana y quiere que vallamos a divertirnos en la casa de playa que tenemos allá...

- Tendrías que hablar con mis padres- dijo Bella.

- ah.. Eso no será problema Renné me adora y también hablare con Carlisle... para el yo soy la hija que siempre quiso- dijo Ness guiñándome un ojo.

Las siguientes clases pasaron igual de Rápido que al principio, después de clases Nessie me siguió hasta mi casa para hablar con Carlisle.

- Papá te traje una sorpresa-dije gritando- mi padre estaba en la casa ya que hoy le tocaba turno en la noche en el Hospital.

-Nessie Cariño!- grito Carlisle emocionado, Mi padre amaba a Nessie en serio la ama!, a veces pienso que se enamoro en secreto de ella.

La abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pequeña, tenia Rato que no te veía, porque ya no vienes a visitar a tu... segundo padre...- dijo el dudando lo último.

- lo siento Carlisle... no he tenido tiempo-

-quieres comer algo ordenare comida China- dijo él.

- Como rechazar esa invitación- dijo Ness, me causa Gracia ver a la Nessie educada es muy tierna.

Ella no le dijo hasta el final de la comida, primero Carlisle la ataco con preguntas sobre de cómo estaba y bla bla.

-Carlisle, quería saber si Edward podría acompañarme a mi casa de playa en Seattle el fin de semana- pregunto ella con su carita de Gato de Shrek.

- Claro que sí... ¿quién ira?

solté un suspiro mental, me había dejado ir.

- una compañera de la escuela, Bella y mi madre, que tiene que hacer unos trabajos allá.

- Tu Madre... - Carlisle desvió la cara hacia la ventana serio y luego la volvió hacia nosotros

-Claro Edward ve diviértete-

-Gracias - le agradecí.

- Gracias hacen los Monos- ese dicho de mi papá nunca se cansa de decirlo.

Nessie le explico el Plan a Mi padre y luego a las 6:00 se fue. a las 8:00 me mando un mensaje:

_Nessie Says: _

_Misión cumplida sexy Vampirito... bella se apunta a la fiesta._

_Edward Says: _

_Qué Bien! eres toda una Manipuladora... xD Te Quiero! :D Hasta mañana._

_Nessie Says: Yo También Sexy Vampirito! Voy a Arreglar mis cosas para mañana, Chao._

Nessie desde que vio esa Película del vampiro, El lobo y la humana, quedó traumada con los vampiros. Desde ese día se la pasa diciéndome así.

cerre mi celular y me dispuse a arreglar mis maletas para mañana.

**BellaPov.**

Edward Mi sueño, Mi perdición, Mi Primer amor, Mi primer Beso. Y en el 2013 veremos:

"La chica Que perdió su virginidad con su Amor"

Coming Soon... 2013! Ya me lo había propuesto iba a conquistar a eddie!

Mi primer Beso... - suspire- fue tan mágico

Empecé a arreglar mis maletas para el viaje de Mañana. después de clases iría a mi casa agarraría mis maletas y Nessie me buscaría para ir al aeropuerto en Port Angels. Puse la canción "Windows Down" de Big Time Rush y empecé a cantarla mientras metía todo en mi maleta: Unos Bikinis Seductores, un Libro para re-leer, Pijamas, etc. después de eso me acosté y dormí, al día me levante casi saltando en un pie.

Me arregle y salí de la casa, en el carro puse "Breath Of Life" de Florence and The Machine. Amaba esa canción me hacía sentir que soy invencible. Nessie llego con la canción "Spectrum" Habíamos coincidido poniendo canciones de Florence and The Machine. Solo faltaba que Edward... para que lo dije... en eso Llego el Volvo plateado con "Heavy In Your Arms" de la misma. Nessie y yo lo miramos boquiabiertas, el nos miro ceñudo.

-¿qué les pasa? - pregunto él.

- Que Coincidencia- dijimos Nessie y yo a la Vez.

- mmm? Qué Cosa? –

- Nada-dijo nessie sin darle importancia.

Las clases pasaron Mas Rápidas que ayer. Después me fui a mi casa agarre mis maletas, me despedí de mi madre y le deje una nota de "Hasta luego" a papa que estaba en la estación de policía. Cuando Nessie me recogió ya llevaba a Edward, ella empezó a conducir Rumbo a Port Angels, mientras pusimos canciones de linkin park que nos gustaba a los 2. Íbamos por media canción de "In The End" cuando llegamos. Bajamos y ahí ya estaba Esmerald. Se acerco a Edward y le dio un buen abrazo de oso, digo buen porque se veia que lo estaba apretando muy fuerte.

- Sam! - llamo Nessie, apareció un hombre musculoso y con traje. Ella le entrego las llaves del carro y su madre hizo lo mismo.

- Llévalos a Casa y llama a Quil y dile que prepare la limusina y que a las 7:00 este esperando afuera del aeropuerto de Seattle -le ordeno ahora Esmerald.

- Lo que Diga Mi señora-respondió este.

-La vida de los ricos- pensé-

Edward también ya estaba también acostumbrado a ese trato, el también era rico, pero yo no, yo era normal.

Entramos al aeropuerto y Nessie me entrego mi boleto.

De port angels a Seattle, vuelo: 180, " Primera Clase", abrí la boca sorprendida, Iba a viajar en primera clase! Yo! que preety!

- que cool, Edward mira es el Vuelo 180!- dijo Nessie sonriendo.

- ay! no Ness ya vienes tu de sangrienta... Por favor no le digas a Bella, se va a poner histérica- dijo Edward.

- ¿Que tiene el vuelo 180? - pregunte.

- Nessie abrió la boca para decirme pero Edward le tapo la boca.

- Nada no tiene nada- respondió el rápidamente.

Espere unos minutos y luego Edward se distrajo y se puso a hablar con esmerald. Estábamos en la fila para subir.

-Nessie ¿que tiene el vuelo 180? - pregunte sobresaltándola, me miro y sonrió.

- es el numero de la mala suerte según "destino Final" el vuelo 180 es así como comenzó, es de la primera película, el chico tuvo la visión, se bajo del avión, Y Bum! exploto! - dijo ella con ojos soñadores haciendo mímicas con sus brazos.

Quede en shock! estoy a punto de subirme a un vuelo Maldito! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! empecé a dar vueltas en círculos.

-Que le hiciste?!-le pregunto edward a Nessie. Te dije que no le dijeras...- la regaño.

-bells! Bella! shhh... tranquila no va a pasar nada, Tranquila Es solo una película... no es real- Edward me susurro sobándome el cabello. Mire sus ojos Verdes.

- Prometes que no pasará nada? - pregunte bajito.

- te lo prometo, yo te cuidare- pude ver en sus ojos sinceridad. Mire a Nessie y ella nos miraba con una sonrisa de ternura, pero cuando vio que la veíamos, aparto la vista nerviosa. Subimos al avión y desplegamos. Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos y Nessie en frente de nosotros.

-Cuidado el avión se va a estrellar, tuve una visión! -dijo Nessie de repente. Haciéndome gritar y abrazar a Edward, el se rio y ella también.

-Ya tranquila, no va a pasar nada, es solo una película con puras coincidencias, y si morimos prefiero morir aquí que luego la muerte me este persiguiendo- dijo ella.

- Ness- dijo Edward con tono de advertencia.

-solté un gemido-yo no quería morir.

-Pero si es verdad, ¿prefieres morir aquí rápido o que luego la muerte te persiga y que vallamos muriendo poco a poco?

Edward se quedo callado eso me hizo saber que el prefería morir en el avión. No sé cuando me quede dormida en el hombro de Edward. Me desperté por las risas de Edward y Nessie que veían "Vampire Suck"

-cuanto dormí?- pregunte

- ñaaa solo como media hora- contesto Nessie sin despegar los ojos de la película. Estaba empezando iba por la parte que Becca dice " No los estúpidos de Jersey Shore" me puse a verla con ellos, era la primera vez que la veía, pero me encanto no podía aguantar la risa, Edward y Nessie se reían antes de tiempo porque ya sabían lo que venía. Se acabo y llegamos a Seattle. Bajamos tranquilos del avión y ahí estaba esperándonos una Limusina Negra.

La mire sorprendida, nunca me había montado a una... Era hermosa, Nessie, Edward y Esme siguieron caminando como si nada. Y yo aquí parada como loca en medio del estacionamiento. Corrí para alcanzarlos. La limusina era Muy grande por dentro el camino hasta la casa de playa eran como 45 Minutos, Bebimos Soda, comimos picadas mientras escuchábamos canciones de Katy Perry, íbamos cantando bueno no sé si cantando... Estábamos prácticamente gritando "Part Of me" Mientras esmerald tenía una mueca en su cara y se tapaba los oídos.

_Now Looking Me!-_ Grito Nessie con mucha fuerza.

Quil casi se choca contra un árbol, pero hizo una maniobra y estamos vivos.

- Lo siento, un error de mi parte-se disculpo Quil, pero vi como miraba A Nessie Rodando los ojos.

Luego cambiamos y pusimos "Marry The Night" de Lady Gaga y Nessie y yo empezamos a mover los brazos. En la parte.

I'm Gonna Marry... the Night!- empezamos cantar con micrófonos "Imaginarios"

Come come come Marry come come come Marry come come come Marry The Night-mientras cantábamos esa parte, hacíamos con la mano la señal de "Ven".

Llegamos a la casa era una mansión un poco mas chica que la casa de Nessie en forks. Cada uno se fue a una habitación, todas tenían vista al mar. A los pocos minutos Esmerald nos aviso que tenía que salir, Fui a mi cuarto y saque las cosas necesarias.

Toc toc- tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dije. Nessie entro con un Short Blanco, sandalias, un sweater sin mangas, una gorra de playa y lentes oscuros.

-Bells voy a ir a comprar unas cosas a la tienda vengo como dentro de 2 Horas.

-Mm... Ok, te esperare.- le dije y después salió del cuarto.

Poco después escuche un carro arrancar, Ella ya se había ido, ósea que estaba sola, lo más seguro es que Edward se fue con ella. Salí de la habitación.

-Hola?- pregunte- Hay alguien?- No recibí respuesta. Solté un suspiro, fui a la sala y prendí la TV.

-cocina- No me gusta la cocina.

-Fashion Police- Criticas y Criticas.

-Phineas y Ferb- mmm... No!

-Drake y Josh- me sé todos los capítulos de memoria.

-Porno- NO!

-Iron Man- Marvel? Héroes? No tengo ganas.

-Eclipse? Mmm... Si esa si me gusta ya iba por la mitad cuando termino la película ya no quería ver más TV. Busque mi IPod y lo conecte a la radio. Puse Rock Me de One direction.

*N/A recomendacion: Poner la cancion Rock me"

_Do you remember summer '09?  
Wanna go back there every night,  
Just can't lie, was the best time of my life,  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out,  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud,  
Oh my, my, they could never shut us down_

Empecé a dar vueltas saltando por la casa al ritmo rockero de la canción.

_I used to think that I was better alone,  
Why did I ever wanna let you go?  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,  
The words you whispered I will always believe_

Agarre una escoba y me la puse como microfono.

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

_We were together summer '09,  
Wanna roll back like pressing rewind,  
You were mine and we never said goodbye_

Estaba cantando la canción con mucho sentimiento.

_I used to think that I was better alone (better alone),  
Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go),  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea (stared at the sea),  
The words you whispered I will always believe_

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah.

_R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again, yeah  
I want you to R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again, yeah_

Tire la escoba Y trepe en el sillón y empecé a saltar.

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

Baje del sillón y seguí bailando en el piso cuando sentí algo frio contra mi cuello. Eran unos labios, me voltee sobresaltada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes dorados... EDWARD!

-Dios Mío! Edward que haces aquí?! - le grite.

- Siempre estuve aquí, solo que me dormí y me levante por "One direction" dijo el sonriendo de lado.

-Oh! Siento despertarte, pensé que estaba sola...

- No tranquila fue muy divertido verte bailar al ritmo de una imitación de Queen- dijo él, haciendo que me sonrojara, Edward me había visto inspirada cantando Rock Me! Una canción PROVOCATIVA! se puede decir...

-I want You Rock Me!-dijo el con voz Tremendamente Sexy.

Mierda! Eso se oía tan provocador! No me había dado cuenta que Edward y yo estábamos muy cerca, nuestras narices casi se tocaban. La canción se empezó a Repetir de nuevo. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando sin sabe que hacer, pero si ya había bajado al infierno iba a hacerlo del todo.

-Yo también quiero que me sientas- dije y estrelle mis labios con los de él. A él lo agarro por sorpresa pero me devolvió el beso ferozmente. Me agarro por las nalgas sobresaltándome haciendo que soltara un Gemido. Metió su lengua con Desespero en mi boca, lo rodee con mis piernas y empecé a jalar su cabello cobrizo con mis manos. Edward empezó a caminar no sabía a donde íbamos hasta que sentí un impacto contra una pared, me restregó su erección contra mi entrada, Haciendo que los dos soltáramos un Grito.

Oh! Mierda esto se sentía de Maravilla.

Nos quedamos sin aire, y Edward soltó mis labios, pero bajo a mi cuello y empezó a mordisquearlo y torturarlo.

Joder! Esto es tan excitante! Deberían prohibir a Edward el era como un Dios del placer!

Volvió sus labios a mi boca, ellas se unieron rápidamente haciendo un baile pasional entre ellas mismas. Sus manos que estaban en mis nalgas pasaron a mis tetas, poniendo mis pezones duros ante su contacto, empezó a masajearlos sobre la tela. Yo soltaba Gemidos muy audibles mientras Edward Gruñía.

Todo esto pasaba mientras que "Rock Me" seguía sonando, y si que iba con el momento. Rock Me! Siénteme! Estaba sintiendo a edward! Solo faltaba una cosa... Ósea la obvio... Para Sentir completamente a Edward. Edward de nuevo restregó su erección contra mi mojado centro. moví las caderas junto a él.

Puta madre! Estaba teniendo sexo con ropa!

Edward coló sus manos debajo de mi blusa y Masajeo mis bubis sobre mi sostén! Mientras seguía moviéndose contra mi coño.

-ed...edward! No pares!- era la primera palabra que decía.

-Quiero que me sientas!- gruño él, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas.

Pero de repente paro y se volteo bruscamente hacia la puerta donde estaba Nessie, mirándonos con la boca abierta al darse cuenta que la mirábamos cerro la boca de Golpe agito la cabeza de un lado al otro como gesto de "Olvidare lo que vi".

-Nessie Yo...- empezó Edward pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Traje unas películas Chicos, compre palomitas y soda. Voy a poner el popcorn en el microWave ustedes váyanse preparando para ver Destino Final tres y cuatro traje esas porque son mis favoritas, tienen las mejores muertes. Y luego pondremos "La propuesta" es súper Graciosísima, Bella la vas a disfrutar- Hablo ella rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a Edward de hablar. Este abrió la boca como para decir algo pero luego la cerró y subió a su habitación. Ella me guiño un ojo y se lo devolví. Subí las escaleras entre a mi cuarto y note que estaba toda despeinada, Me alise mi cabello, Iba a salir del cuarto cuando en el reflejo del espejo vi una marca roja en mi pecho. Mi primer chupón.

Okey adiós bella que trata de actuar como persona civilizada.

Empecé a gritar en silencio y a saltar sobre la cama.

Estoy conquistando a Edward! El quiere que lo sienta! Lero lero carpintero! - empecé a hacer un baile raro.

Rock Me! yeaaaah! - grite en silencio. Busque mi celular y cambie mi nombre en Twitter a: "Rock Me" :D

Salí de mi cuarto prácticamente saltando cuando Edward me tapo la boca, evitando que gritara y me llevo a su habitación.

-Bells tú no quieres perder a tu amiga cierto? - pregunto el mirándome con preocupación.

-No- respondí

-Bueno... Entonces hagamos como si esto no hubiera pasado ¿ok?-

-está bien- respondí

_-pobre Eddie! Si el supiera que no perderé nada- pensé._

Una cosa más Edward, ¿cómo sabias que Nessie estaba ahí? Porque yo no me di cuenta...

- Solo lo sabia-se rio de sí mismo- es raro lo sé, pero es que siento cuando ella está cerca. Siempre ha sido así.- respondió.

-Nuevamente Dude, Edward y Nessie eran el uno para el otro, tal vez lo mío solo es un capricho y estoy arruinando una relación.

Fuimos a la sala y Nessie estaba poniendo destino final 3. La vi obligada, pero tenía que admitir que estaba interesante, pero la odiaba, era muy macabra. Al terminarse la 4. Pusimos "la propuesta" con sandra Bullock. Era muy graciosa.

En una parte Nessie empezó a cantar con la protagonista.

"La ventana, La ventana, la pared, la pared! Este baile me da sed" esa parte era muy graciosa. Luego como a las 9:00 de la noche llego la madre de Nessie. Edward se acerco a un piano de cola que había en la sala.

-Puedo?- le pregunto a esmerald.

-Claro que Sí, Edward-

Edward empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía lenta, todos observábamos atentos a Edward. Pude ver como a Esmerald se le salían unas lágrimas. Verla llorar me hacia querer llorar a mí.

Cuando Edward termino esmerald se levanto y le aplaudió.

-Qué hermoso, Edward, siempre quise tener un hijo que tocara el piano.

Nessie la miro molesta.

-Mama... Yo también toco el piano- dijo ella.

-Dije Hijo, hombre!- le dijo esmerald-

-es lo mismo- susurro Ness.

- Y porque no lo tuvo? - pregunto Edward.

Esmerald se puso seria y se le quedo mirando a Edward sin decirle nada-

-No pude- respondió y se levanto de la silla y subió a su habitación.

-¿hice algo malo?- nos pregunto Edward.

-Nessie y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

Después de eso dormí relajadamente.

El resto del viaje la pasamos en la playa, en la piscina, en el parque, en el Jacuzzi, en la sala de bolos de la mansión y jugando "Just Dance 4"en el wii. El lunes yo ya no quería venirme, me encanto pasarla acá, Esmerald nos dijo que podíamos volver cuando quisiéramos.

Llegamos a Forks a eso de las 5:00 de la tarde. Me hice mis tareas atrasadas y dormí feliz. A la mañana siguiente Edward estaba muy serio, ambos esperábamos a Nessie en el estacionamiento, ni siquiera me había saludado.

-Ya viene- susurro Edward bajo.

Mire hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento entro el Ferrari rojo. Me quede boquiabierta, definitivamente Ness y Edward tenían una gran conexión. Ella bajo de su auto sonriente.

-Hola Vampirito sexy- Saludo a Edward.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola Ness- le respondí.

-Hola, Nessie o debería Decir "Megan Collins"- dijo Edward.

-Oh! Oh!-

HASTA QUE PORFIN! QUE MIERDA! XD llevo una semana copiando este capítulo y nunca terminaba! Se me hacia infinito! Joder! Y yo que pensaba que el cap 9 de "la tortura" estaba largo. Exageré con este! 26 páginas en Word! :O. Bueno la inspiración no me llegaba! :( hasta que escuche Kiss you y Rock Me! Ahí me inspire... XD luego me llego total hahaaha me llego para todos los caps, ósea que ya tengo la idea en todos. He de admitir que al principio en alguna parte del cap se iba a ir la luz! XD es que se me fue la luz hace unos días y yo pensé "porque no hacer un apagón" pero luego dije Naaah! Bueno... Me fui a visitar a mi tío estos ultimos días por eso no pude actualizar rápido. Lo siento...Sí lo sé este capítulo estuvo muy Musical lol quiero que sepan que soy Directioner,Rusher, The Wanted (?) xd no se cómo se llaman las fans de The wanted. Aunque este cap este dedicado a unas canciones de one direction no tengo preferencia.

Espero que hayan disfrutado El Cap, que esta muuuuuuuuy largo :* Gracias a toooodas las personas que han hecho que con solo 2 capitulos tenga 11 reviews y un montón de Alert y Favoritos... :') Gracias Gracias que Felicidad! :')

gracias a:

_conny_

_IloveVampiresangels_

_Lily masen Cullen_

_Fufi cool_

_Winy_

_Montego 24_

**NOTCIA: Fans de "La totura" que leen esta historia. Si dejan un Review diciendo que quieren un adelanto de la tortura + que le pareció el cap ;) obvio, Les daré un súper Adelanto de la tortura! :D el capítulo de la tortura lo subiré...? Ni idea, estos días he estado muy ocupada tratare de no demorar. **

Deja tu Review o si no tendras pesadillas con Destino Final xD. Me despido lectores hasta... ?...una fecha no acordada! Lol.

_**"La ventana, La ventana, la pared, la pared! Este baile me da sed" **_


End file.
